The present invention relates to data communications, and more particularly to customer to company call center communications in the telecommunications industry.
In the telecommunications industry, call centers are used to provide customer and operator services for business clients. Traditionally, customers of these business clients place a phone call to a toll-free telephone number to reach a call center customer service agent. They are then served over the phone. Often, because of the limited number of agents at a call center and the large number of calls, a customer""s call is placed in a queue until an agent becomes available.
Many customers in the telecommunications industry interact with the Internet and World Wide Web, and use the Web for a variety of business services. This presents an business opportunity to interact with customers who are familiar with browsing the Web, by presenting to the customer a Web site and an opportunity to interact with the telecommunications company. However, the World Wide Web is not an interactive media, and is primarily composed of many static HTML pages at any given Web site.
The customers browsing the Web site may have a need to speak with a customer service agent, either with respect to the Web site and information posted there, or with respect to their transactions with the telecommunications company.
Many companies, including telecommunications companies, maintain call centers to interact with their customers. These call centers may provide order entry clerks for new orders, billing services for resolving problems with invoices, shipments or returns, technical support, and trouble ticketing for customers having a high volume of transactions with the company.
However, given the volume of customer calls, and the company resources available to response to the calls, most calls to the call center are placed on hold by an ACD (automatic call director), and the initial customer interaction is with an IVR (interactive voice response) unit, which is primarily intended to direct the call to the proper agent, and is not programmed to answer a customer""s questions. This frequently leads to aggravated customers who are unable to resolve their concerns in a timely manner.
The only means presently available to contact a company call center agent and not be placed on hold, is to place a telephone call and submit a call-back request via the telephone, or to send an e-mail request to the xe2x80x9cweb masterxe2x80x9d of the Web site. Current Web services do not allow call-back requests to be submitted via the Web or other interactive means.
The present invention is a Contact Server that enables customers to submit call-back requests to a call center via the Internet, or virtually any other communications technology available. In its preferred embodiment, the Contact Server enables a call-back request to be submitted by a customer directly from an HTML page on the companies"" Web site, and have that same HTML page be presented to an agent who receives the call-back request. The Contact Server can immediately determine if an agent is available, and if the agent is available, the agent can then place a telephone call to the number provided by the customer who submitted the call-back request, and at the same time, establish a TCP/IP communications session with the customer. This TCP/IP session can proceed between the agent""s Web browser and the customer""s Web browser, and the visible actions performed by the agent are transferred to the customer and displayed on the customer""s browser. The TCP/IP session proceeds simultaneous with the telephone call between the agent and the customer.
If an agent is not available, the Contact Server can be used to provide call-back services at a later time via telephony, the Web, or virtually any other communications technology. A call-back request can be submitted by the agent to the Contact Server to establish communication with the customer via data communications over the Internet, voice telephony over the Internet, video conference over the Internet, or voice telephony over the PSTN or any other technology available.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a Contact Server that manages call-back services for call center agents in a generic manner, so that any communications network can be used for receiving call-back requests and placing call-backs to customers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a first data base relating to a customers requirements, resources and entitlements, a second data base relating to the type of support requested in the HTML page in which the call back request is posted, and a third dynamic data base of available call center agents and the presently available skill levels relevant to the requested support.
It is another object of the invention to enable the Contact Server to reserve a qualified agent when it receives a call-back request, based on the skill level of the agent and the requested support. That agent is presented with the call-back information submitted by the customer, as well as the Web page from which the call-back request was placed.
Whether the call back request is satisfied immediately, as for example, when an agent is immediately available to respond to the customers request, or whether the call back comes at a later time period, the agent is thus placed in synch with the customer in the context of their companies"" Web site. Once TCP/IP communications are established between the agent and the customer, the agent can perform visible tasks on the agent""s Web browser, and the customer can view these tasks. This occurs simultaneously with their telephony conversations.
It is another object of the present invention to enable establishment and maintenance of plural TCP/IP communications paths over the Internet between an agent and a customer. While the preferred embodiment utilizes http and telephony communications, http may be combined with chat or smtp to provide simultaneous communications between the customer and agent, and if the customer has a desktop with voice telephony or video telephony, simultaneous communications may proceed with one of these paths as well.
The http communications through the Web site may be enabled and enhanced by Java applets that may be stored on the Web Server that provides the Web site, on the Contact Server, or on a secure data server. These Java applets may then be simultaneously downloaded to and executed on the agent""s and customer""s Web browsers. The present invention also provides means to synchronize the execution applets on each desktop to ensure that the agent and customer may communicate with respect to the same data.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a data server is provided to poll a company main frame system to obtain the status of trouble tickets previously entered and tracked on the main frame system, and to format the main frame data trouble ticket into HTML data for transmission to the customer via http.